Negaverse Attacks
by cottoncandy
Summary: the future of crystal tokyo looks grim...serena and Darrien have to save the future, and save Rini...but when the time comes can they save themselves? (there will be a new chapter posted every two days till the story is done)


Chapter One Late  
  
Serena sat up in bed. A cold sweat driping over her brow. She turned and looked at the site surronding her. It was her room, the room she had seen so many times before, "why does it now feel so,…so strange?"she wondered. Serena stood up and undressed out of her pink silk p.j's and slipped into a light blue skirt and a white tube top. She looked at her clock. 7:00 am. " Ahhh..." she gasped, " I'm going to be late…again!" she raced out of her room and ran down to the kitchen where her mom and dad were sitting eating their breakfast. " Serena…your pancakes are ready." Her mom said as she gracefully set down a glass plate. " No time mom. Sorry. I am going to be late for Raye's study group." Serena exclaimed. She turned to a box of donuts on the counter, grabbed two and stuffed them into her mouth. "Bye mom," she called as she ran out the door, " see ya when I get home k." and with that she was gone.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Rini poked her head out of the doorframe leading into the kitchen. " Hi everyone," she happily exclaimed as she sat down at the table. " Where's that meatball head Serena?" Rini asked in a sarcastic tone. " I am afraid that she is gone already," her father said as he opened the paper to the local news. " Wow…another spaceship sighting," he exclaimed in disbelief. " I wonder where all of these are coming from?" " They are probably just some phony joke that a money grabbing photograhpher made up so as to become rich." Rini replied. But Rini knew the truth. She knew that the spacecrafts concealed the people from the negaverse and that they were here to take her away with the silver crystal so that they could rule the future. She also knew that unless she found her mom in the past and the silver crystal her mom in the future would not survive. Rini sat there with a sullen expresssion on her face as she thought about her mother.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Serena panicked as she ran down the streets, " I late, I'm late," she muttered to herself again and again as she ran. Serena turned the coner and stoped when she saw Darrien walking her way. Serena froze. She loved him so much, and she knew that he loved her, and yet, he kept pushing her farther and farther away. Serena looked down as she walked by him. She took a deep breath and looked up, " Hi Darrien," she said in a squeky high pitched voice. Darrien looked at her, his eyes showed longing that he was unable to hind from her, yet he took a deep breath, " Sorry Serena, I have to keep going, Andrew needs me," Darrien replied. Serena looked up at him her voice caught in her throat. She didn't know what to say. Darrien looked at her and then turned to leave. It was at that moment that Serena lost control, she ran to him, yelling, " Darrien, come back. Why are you doing this?" Darrien turned to her and then pushed her away. his arms trembling as he touched her. Serena turned with tears in her eyes as she saw that he was rejecting her pleas. Serena sighed as he walked down to the arcade to see Andrew. She turned and continued to walk towards Raye's house. Except this time, she walked as if her legs were turned into stone and that moving then took all of the effort that she could muster.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Darrien walked up to the arcade. His heart felt as if it was going to break into the next time he saw Serena, " I can't keep this up. I hate hurting her, and I love her so much. Arg…if it wasn't for ths stupid dream me and Serena would…." " Would what Darrien?" Andrew asked as he came out of the back room. Andrew looked at his friend and could instintly see how much he was hurting. Andrew sat down next to Darrien, his aqua eyes full of concern. " So. How are you and Serena anyway?" Andrew asked, trying to make light conversation. Darrien looked down and sighed, " It's over." Andrew looked over at Darrien, " Oh Darrien, your over reacting. You know that she loves you, and I know that you love her so why fool yourself?" Darrien sighed, " I wish it was that simple, but unfortunatly it isn't." Andew realized that Darrien didn't want to continue the conversation so he got up and walked behind the counter. " Can I get you anything?" Andrew asked trying to cheer up Darrien.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Chapter 2 Negaverse reveals itself  
  
Serena could hear her friends talking inside of Raye's temple. She also knew that Raye would kill her for being late. Serena slowly walked into the temple, still dragging her feet. Raye turned as she saw Serena enter. Raye's long black hair flying infront of her face as she angerly got to her feet. " Where have you been?" Raye demanded, " You are an hour late!" Serena looked up. She didn't need this now, and she knew she should say something but she couldn't find the streangth. Serena sat down onto a pillow by the table and looked around. Amy looked at Serena sensing that something was wrong and then turned to Raye, " Hey Raye, come on, leave her alone. Can't you see she's upset?" Amy said quietly. " She is always upset" Raye sniped back. " and besides. Its her own fault that she's late." " Give her a break Raye," Mina added. " Ya Raye, cut her some slack. " Lyta replied. Serena looked at all of her friends and then smiled. " I'm sorry Raye. I had to pick up a few things" Serena lied. She didn't want them to know that she ran into Darrien again. Raye rolled her eyes and sat down. " Well let's get back to buisness. Serena, before you came in we were discussing the matter of the Negaverse." Raye started. She droned on for about half an hour untill she relized that no one was paying any attention to her. " Come on you guys, wake up." Raye snarled. " This is important." "I know, I am sorry Raye." Serena replied. " Anyway, I was wondering. How do you think that we will be able to get on that ship?" Luna jumped onto the table and sighed, " Serena it isn't safe to just be barging in like that," the cat said as she watched the fish n the nearby tank. " Luna's right" Artimus retorted, " It won't be safe." " Ya, but that's what they won't expect," Lyta said, " they wouldn't expect us to come on their own turf." Serena looked out of the window and sighed She turned to the clock and gasped. " O MY GOD!!!!" Serena yelled as she jumped from her perch. " Rini…sorry guy's I got to go. Talk to you guy's later k?" and with that Serena ran out of the temple. Lyta turned to say goodbye but Serena was already gone.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Rini sat on the porch of the recreation center. " Where is she?" Rini asked herself. She had been sitting on the porch for about an hour know and she was starting to get soaked. The rain dripped of the childs pink pig tails and dripped onto her levitating cat head ball. Rini turned to her toy in sadness, " Oh Luna P. Can't I go? Why can't I leave? Why won't the key let me leave?" Rini asked sadley, but she didn't really expect an answer. She turned and looked around once more, still clutching the toy in her pale shivering hands. " Fine, she probably forgot about me again anyway," Rini said to herself. " Well if she isn't coming then I am not going to wait for her." She decided. Rini jumped off of the porch and rain down the street.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Serena ran down down the road. Her face was flushed red from the motion. She ran down untill she got to the recreation building. She looked around. " RINI!!!RINI!!!" she yelled as she walked around the parking lot. She looked around but there was no sight of her, " Look, Rini, I'm sorry!" she yelled. But still there was no sign of her. Serena took one more look around and then ran off. She ran for about an hour yellin Rini's name every few feet. She was having no luck, so she turned and started to walk backwords still looking for Rini. She wasn't paying attention and didn't see the person walking up to her with their nose barried in a photograph. They both continued to walk untll it was to late. The two people collided into one another. Serena turned around to face…Darrien. " Oh..Darrien…have you seen Rini, I can'…." Serena stoped as she saw the photograph that Darrien was holding. It was a picture of the two of them togther. Darrien saw what she was looking at and hid the soaked photo into his coat pocket. " No I haven't seen her why?" Serena looked over at him, " Well I went to pick her up…but I was late and when I got there… she was gone. I'm really worried. What if the negaverse finds her…" Darrien cut her off by saying, " Well, come on. We got to find her." He grabbed Serena and began to run.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Rini looked around she couldn't recgonise a single thing. She had no idea were she was. Rini looked around. All she could see was the mist from the rain hitting off of the asphalt.. She continued to run untill she saw a covered alley. She ran into it and sat down. So she was sheltered from the rain but she was still lost. Rini started to cry quielty, " I wanna go home!!!" she sobbed. " You are going to want to do a lot more then that when were done with you," said a voice from behind her. Rini stood up startled. Behind her stood three of the four negaverse sisters. Katsy grabbed her from behind and laughed. Rini screamed as loud as she could and then an energy beam shot out into the sky.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 Sleeping Beauty  
  
Serena and Darrien looked up. Serena saw the energy beamed and gasped, " That's Rini's enery!" she exclaimed. Darrien turned to her in shock, " Well come on!" he replied in an upset tone. He grabbed her arm once again and they begain to run once more. When they arrived, the view before them shocked them. The wicked sisters had Rini pinned to the ground in an attempt to control her. Serena was majorly angry and transformed, Darrien did as well. Serena ran up to the sisters and yelled, " Hey, let her go. Why don't you pick on someone your own size." Birdie looked up and smiled, " Hey Sailor Moon. We were wondering when you were going to get here." She lunged at Serena arms outstreached ready to attack. Serena screamed and dodged just in time to avoid a collision. Prisma and Katsy watched for a moment the released Rini to help their sister. Darrien seized this opportunity to snatch up Rini. He lifted her in his arms and began to run to Raye's temple. That way he could leave Rini there and he could get the girls to go help. When he arrived he ran into Raye's room and met the girls, " Here, " he said as he handed Rini to the girls,  
  
"Look, Serena needs your help. She's down in the alley." The girls looked up in alarm. " She is in big trouble," he added. The girls transformed right there and ran to help Serena. Darrien changed back into his normal appearance and returned home.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
1 Serena dodged another attack, but just barely this time. Her arms and legs were sore and covered with cuts and scrapes, she had a giant gash on her forehead and was feeling really weak. Prisma turned out of breath and then smiled, " I have had enough of this," she turned to the sky, " Droido Hypnotica come forth and distroy this pest." A black smoke began to form in sky. Prisma turned to her sisters, " Let's go." The weird sisters nodded, then dissapeared. Serena looked up as the smoke began to take shape into a women. The figure was wearing a black spandex body suit and had a silver horn extending from her forehead. The figure began to float and then turned to face Serena. " Sailor Moon, how about a nice nap?" A hypnotic beam shot out from her horn. Serena looked away, not knowing what to do. But she was so weak, and so tired that she had no power to resist. Serena teetered a for a few moments and then collapsed into a heap.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Five minutes later the scouts arrived with Luna and Artimus. They saw Serena lying on the ground severly injured and unconsciense. Sailor Venus ran to her and lifted up her head. " Come on sleeping beauty. Wake up." " She won't wake up." Said the figure still floating in the air. The women then floated back and forth in the air chanting a song. The same hypnotic beam was released once more from the horn. The scouts turned there heads and tried to resist. But yet again one by one they began to sink to the floor. Raye turned her head to face the creature. Then used one of her attacks and shot it at the figure. The women screamed as Sailor Mars' attack and then returned to the form of mists. " Great job Sailor Mars!" Luna exclaimed as she arrived onto the seen with Artimus. The scouts ran up to Sailor Moon and began to shake her in order to revive her. The misty form floated above them and them and then let out a horrible laugh. " She will never wake up, she is dreaming that she is runing out of energy but it isn't a dream, it's real." The figure said and then it began to enter Serena's body through her mouth. Lyta tried to stop it from entering but she couldn't. Serena's body began to create a heavenly glow. The scouts lifted her up onto a nearby ledge and surronded her. Luna looked at Serena tears welliing up at the bottom of her eyes as she viewed her lifless body. Amy touched Serena's arm and gasped in shock and fear, " Her body temperature has dropped drasticly. If we can't keep her energy from leaving her body….." Amy gasped, asnd then looked down, " I'm afraid were losing her." The other girls gasped and then lowered their heads. They felt lost. They had no idea of how to wake her up, and they couldn't bear the thought of losing her. Luna jumped up beside her and licked her cheek. She was unable to contain her tears anymore and they began to stream down her face soaking her grey fur making it simmer in the nights sky. Memories began to flood into her mind, like the most recent memories of Serena. She hated how they were all of Serena being heartbroken over Darrien. "Darrien!" Luna exclaimed as she shot up. " What about Darrien?" Mina asked curiosly.  
  
"Darrien, doesn't know, and maybe he can wake her up!" Luna answered. She leaped off of the ledged and dashed off to Darrien's apartment.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Darrien received a rude awakining that night as a grey figure jumped onto his chest. He sat up startled only to find Luna sitting on the edge of his bed. He noticed her shiny wet coat and became instintly curious. " What happened Luna?" he asked slightly amused. " Did you and Artimus get into another water fight?" he laughed at his own stupid joke. Luna looked at him in disbelief and then scratched his leg. " Ow! What was that for?" he asked startled at the furballs reaction. " Have you no heart?" Luna asked, devistated that he could react in such a way. " Sorry! Geez Luna we are in a really pissy mood tonight aren't we?" he asked once more trying to hold in his laughter. Luna lowered her head in grief and then sighed loudly, " I don't know why I bothered." She said to herself as she turned back to the windowsill. " I'm sorry Serena, I tried. " Luna turned and then thought of something, " I just came to invite you to Serena's funeral." She said, trying to see if he really did care about her. Or if he ever really did. " Luna what are you talking about?" Darrien said startled at Luna's remark. " I'm sorry, " she replied, " didn't you hear me? Oh well I guess it is all for the best." She turned to face him and then started to jump out of the window. Darrien extended his arm quickly and caught hold of Luna's tail. He pulled her closer to him. " What did you mean by that?" Darrien asked. The laughter drained completely out of his eyes as Luna told him the of Serena's losing battle. Darrien's eyes widened then he dipped his head. Luna turned to him and then began to cry. He lifted her gently onto his lap and began to stroke her softly. " She looked into his face and then sobbed, "Go to her," Darrien put her down slowly and then turned away, " I can't" he said, " Why not?" Luna asked wondering if this had anything to do with why he has to push Serena away, " Just because." He said. Luna could tell that it was killing him to say that. " Darrien please!" Luna cried out, " She needs you." Darrien looked at her once more then stood up and ran to his closet. He pulled on a pair of blue jeans and a black muscle shirt. Then he ran out to the garag of the parking garage, jumped onto his motorcycle and drove down to the park near the alley.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Rini got off of Rayes bed and looked at the moon watch that she had on her watch. " It's 7:00 pm, where are they?" she asked to herself. " They told me they were going to go to the park so I guess I willl meet them there." Rini walked to the door and began to walk to the park.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Amy took Serena's pulse, " She not going to be with us for more then 10 min if this keeps up" she said, " her pulse is very weak," The girls looked at her and then began to cry quietly. Suddenly they heared the roar of an engine, and then then silence of it being turned off. A black figure walked toward the scouts, " Tuxedo Mask came!" Raye said astonished that Darrien would even show up. Darrien walked towards the girls afraid of what he would see. All of the scouts stepped aside as he closed in on the sleeping woman. Darrien closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He took a few more steps and then opened his eyes. As he saw Serena lying there he felt as if his entire world was colapsing around him. He knew that if he got close to her that he would risk losing her forever, and yet, he could be her only chance for survival. He tried to think of a way to handel this, but he couldn't think, he could barely breathe. Darrien lost all sense of controll and ran toward the lifeless body. He softley craddeled her head in his arms as he slowely tried to wake her up, " Come on Serena. It's time to wake up now. Open your eyes Serena. Please. I beg you. I need you. Please wake up." The scouts watched helplessly as Darrien tried to wake her up. " Please Serena, please. Wake up. We need you. I need you. I…I…I love you Serena." He touched her cheek and shuddered at her cold temperature. He rubbed her arms trying to warm her up and then removed his cape and wrapped it around her. He looked at her again as tears fell from his eyes. He lowered h is head and gently kissed her frozen lips. Immediately the glow that was surronding Serena created a huge energy beam that shpt into the air for about five seconds then dissapeared. Serena began to stir. She opened her eyes and saw Darrien looking down on her smiling. She tried to move and relized that Darrien's cape was encasing her. She leaned her head against his cheast and sighed still feeling tired and extreamly weak. " Darrien, " she said, and it seemed to take a lot if effort, " Darrien , I feel so warm." He stroked her hair like he would that of a childs. " I'm so glad… Serena," he said trying to hide the joy and relief that he was feeling at this very moment. He lifted her into his arms and began to carry her to his motorcycle. Just as he was about to place her onto the seat the mist figure reapeared in the sky. " How rude of you to distrub her sleep cape boy," The women said as she pulled her horn out of her forehead revealing a long silvery sword. She lunged at Darrien ready to slice him in two. Serena opened her eyes and and saw hypnotica coming towards Darrien from behind. She gasped and struggled her arms out of the cape and used her last bit of streangth to push Darrien out of the way and to roll out of the way hersef. Darrien shocked that Serena would push him heard the bang of metal of rock,looked back and saw why she had. Darrien looked around frantically for Serena. He found her lying unconsience once more on the stone path. He tried to get to her as the scouts battled hypnotica. Yet just as he bent down to pick up the injured girl hypnotica appeared andswung her sword down and slashed Darrien's arm so that he was unable to keep his grip on Serena and he dropped her to the ground. Darrien looked at hypnotica with pure hatred in his eyes and pulled out his pole and attacked her with all the streangth that he posessed.and the blow that he attacked her with sent her to the grond. Hypnotica went to get up and attack and then thought better of it. She smiled and dissapeared. Darrien sttod up and wondered where hypnotica could have went, but Darrien was filled with fear when she returned.  
  
"Let Me Go!!!!! Let Me Go!!!!!!" yelled a frantic Rini as she was carried by the collar out into the open by Hypnotica. Rini looked at Darrien and screamed even harder, " Help ME Tuxedo Mask!!!!!! Please!" she screamed terrified. Darrien looked at her with eyes wide open. " Now it is time for you to choose Tuxedo Mask." Said hypnotica between laughs. The scouts ran up behind Darrien as he glared at hypnotica. "What are you talking about?" Darrien asked, unsure of what she meant, " I am talking about you making a choice." She answered with her smirk still firmly intact, '"what choice?" Darrien asked suspically, " you have to choose between saving this thing," she held up a struggling Rini, " or the person you came to protect."she finished. Serena began floating into the air and floated into the reach of hypnotica. Darrien gasped as he heard his options. " Only one will survive, the other…well lets just say I hope you girls look good in black." She laughed. The scouts looked on in horror as they watch Darrien think. "TUXEDO MASK!!!"Rini called as tears fell down her cheecks. Darrien turned to her and he wanted so much to be able to tell her that everything was going to be alright and that nothing was going to happen to either one of them. But her couldn't. The scouts watched on helplessly knowing that if they interfered then they may lose them both. Darrien looked from Rini to Serena who was just know starting to regain conscience. She sat up slowly and raised her arm to her head and finally she opened her eyes and looked around. " What's going on?" she asked in a quiet weak voice. Darrien turned his attention to her, " Sailor Moon, you're awake!" Darrien exclaimed. She looked at him and then scaned the scene. She saw Rini captured by hypnotica and that she herself was as well. " Well, what is your decesion?" hypnotica asked. " You can't do this!" Darrien replied. "Are you going to save the brat Rini and let the Moon princess die. Or are you going to save mon face live, and allow me to kill the child. It's your choice." She said and her smile widdened. Darrien looked from Serena and Rini. He had no idea what he was going to do. Then he realized that there was only one solution, " Take Me." He said. "What?" hypnotica asked. " I said let those two go and take me." He repeated. " Darrien NO!!!!" Serena yelled as she tried to get out of her captivity. Rini's jaw dropped as she heard Tuxedo Mask's real name was revealed, "DARRIEN!!!!!" she yelled in amazement Hypnotica thought for a while and then smiled. " Fine," she answered. Serena found herself falling to the the ground. She watched in desperation as Darrien was lifted nito the air and as Rini was dropped. Hypnotica smiled and was about to leave when she noticed that Serena was trying to stand up, " What are you doing Sailor Moon?" she asked as she watched the weak, injured girl try to support her own weight. Serena took a deep breath and pulled out the septer. She pulled out her last bit of energy and attacked hypnotica with the last of her energy. Hypnotica screamed as she beam was hurtled towards her. Serena fell to the ground as hypnotica was turned into sand and blown away in the wind. Darrien fell to the ground and then stood up. He picked up hiscape and walked over to where Serena had fell. He wrapped her in his cape once more and lifted her gently into his arms. Craddeling her so as not to worsen her injuries. The scouts ran up to him and smiled. " Good job Darrien." Amy said as she looked at Serena. " Ya Darrien, good thinking." Raye agreed. Darrien smiled and then headed to his motorcycle. "Darrien? Is it really you?" said a small voice coming from the shaddows. " Rini?" asked Darrien. " Are you there?" Rini stepped out of the darkness. " I'm sorry Darrien." She said in between sobs. " I didn't mean to…." Her voice trailed off as she ran to him. She hugged him around the waste. He smiled, " Rini you have nothing to be sorry about." He said as he placed Serena on the motorcycle and then picked up Rini. "Rini, are you ok?" he asked seriously. "Yes," she said and then she looked at the scouts, " But if you are Darrien then who are…." She trailed off once more as she looked at all of the scouts transform back into their normal appearance. " Lyta? Mina? Amy? Raye? You….you're the Sailor Scouts?" They nodded and smiled at her. " But then who is Sailor Moon?" she asked curiously. "Maybe you should wait untill she can tell you" Darrien answered. She nodded and then turned to leave. " Wait, how am I going to get home? I mean, I have no idea where Serena is and I don't know how to get home from here." That's ok Rini, I will bring you home." Darriem replied. He got on the Motorcycle behind Serena so that he could hold her on." Come on Rini," he said as Raye lifted her onto the bike behind Darrien, " Hold on tight." He said to Rini as he turned on the engine, " See ya later guys." And with that he and Serena and Rini were on there way home.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Darrien dropped of Rini at her house. "Later Darrien," Rini said as she jumped off of the motorcycle. " Bye Rini." Darrien responded, "and be careful ok?" He finished, " I promise." She answered as she ran into the house. " Oh, and Darrien. If you are Tuxedo Mask, and the girls are the Sailor Scouts. Then who is Sailor Moon?" Rini asked as she stood inside the doorframe." You should let her tell you when the tine is right." He reaplied. Darrien smiled and watched her as she closed the door. Darrien sat there thinking for about ten minutes untill Serena sighed. He turned to her and then kissed her head. He turned on the engine and drove down to his apartment.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Darrien lited Serena off of the motorcycle. He took off her locket so she would transform back into her normal self. The he carried her inside and onto the elevator. Three women got onto the elevator as well along with another man. They starred at Darrien holding an injured young women. One of the women looked her over, " What happened to her?" she asked in a kind of boring tone. Darrien thought quickly, " she fell down the stone stairs t the park, but she is really fine." He replied wuickly. The women nodded and turned back to her friends. Darrien got off of the elevator and walked to his apartment. He opened the door and walked into his bedroom. He lied her down gently because of her fragil state and then walked into the kitchen. He ran some warm water into a bowl and then walked to the washroom to get a cloth. He put the bowl and cloth on the table next to the bed and then began to undress Serena. He cleaned her wounds and then wet the cloth and lied it on her head. He sat there for almost the entire night changing the cloth when it cooled down or dried up. But as he was sitting there he fell asleep.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Serena sat up and sighed, the cloth fell to her lap. She had no idea where she was. She looked down and realized that she was nude. She wrapped the blanket around her self and looked around. She looked around and saw Darrien sleeping in the chair beside her. She picked up the cloth, " It's still warm!" she sxclaimed. She knew that ment that Darrien had not been asleep very long. She put the cloth into the bowl and sttod up, she carried the bowl to the kitchen and then dumped out the water. She walked back to where Darrien was sleeping, and she smiled. She placed a pillow under his head and then lied back down on the bed. She fell asleep.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Darrien woke up and looked at his wathc, " 10:00am!" he looked at Serena, " Wow, she is still sleeping, she slept all through the night." He went to rub the back of his neck when he hit the pillow, " I guess she did wake up after all," he said as he lifted her head and placed it underneath, trying not to wake her. But Serena awoke. She opened her eyes and saw Darrien, she wrapped the blanket around herself again and then sat up. " Hello," she said cheerfully, "I see your feeling better," he replied as he smiled. His brown eyes seemed to laugh with joy, " I can't remember a lot about the fight last night," Serena admitted, " What happened?" Darrien thought for a moment, " Well Rini found out mine and the girls identities, she still doesn't know yours." "Oh." Was all Serena could think to say. Darrien looked at her with a wide grin spread acroess his face. He walked closer to her and then lifted her into his arms. Serena laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Darrien carried her to the couch and then sat down with her on his lap. He looked into her eyes and then kissed her softly.Serena melted and felt like the world could end and she wouldn't care, she fell under his spell. He removed his lips from her and then kissed her forehead. She slipped down onto the couch beside him and snuggled up to him. He placed his arm around her shoulder and turned on the news. 


End file.
